Klejnoty Harmonii
thumb|Klejnoty Harmonii (przedstawienie z legendy o Nightmare Moon) Klejnoty Harmonii (także Elementy Harmonii, ang. Elements of Harmony) — magiczny artefakt, zestaw sześciu szlachetnych kamieni stanowiących źródło największej siły znanej w Equestrii. Służą do przywracania równowagi w krainie w obliczu zagrożenia. Z serialu znane jest osiem przykładów użycia Klejnotów w praktyce. Przeszło tysiąc lat przed zasadniczym czasem akcji księżniczki Luny i Celestii przy ich pomocy obróciły w kamień Discorda. Później Luna zbuntowała się przeciw siostrze i zmieniła się w Nightmare Moon. Antagonistka została wówczas pokonana i wysłana na banicję w księżycu przez Celestię, właśnie dzięki mocy Klejnotów. W pozostałych wypadkach moc artefaktu wykorzystywała Twilight Sparkle wraz z piątką swoich przyjaciółek. Dzięki nim, pokonana została ponownie Nightmare Moon i Discord. Następnie na prośbę Celestii odczarowały Discorda. Poznał on prawdziwą magię, dzięki czemu zaprzyjaźnił się z Fluttershy i obiecał używać swoich mocy przez jakiś czas tylko walcząc o dobro Equestrii. Przedostatni raz Twilight użyła Klejnotów, by odczarować znaczki przyjaciółek. Po tym wydarzeniu, dokończyła zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego, nieświadomie uruchamiając Klejnoty. Te przeniosły ją w tajemnicze miejsce, gdzie spotkała Celestię. Ta zaśpiewała piosenkę i zamieniła Twilight w alikorna. Elementy pojawiły się również w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". Tam natomiast przyjaciółki użyły ich, by przywołać Discorda, którego posądzały o wywołanie w Ponyville chaosu. Pochodzenie W dwóch częściach odcinka "Kucyk Ciemności" zostaje wyjaśnione pochodzenie Klejnotów Harmonii i jak one powstały. Twórcami, a zarazem poprzednikami Klejnotów były Filary Equestrii czyli: Rockhoof, Mistmane, Flash Magnus, Somnambula, Meadowbrook i Star Swirl Brodaty. Reprezentowali oni poprzednie wyjątkowe cechy pomagające im chronić Equestrię: siłę, piękno, odwagę, nadzieję, zdrowie i magiczną moc. Zasadzili one magiczne drzewo (nasączając przy tym kryształowe ziarno swoją magią), które stało się Drzewem Harmonii. Gdy Filary zniknęły w otchłani pustce międzyczasowej, Drzewo znalazło kolejne powierniczki nowych wyjątkowych cech: szczerości, lojalności, szczodrości, śmiechu, dobroci i magii. Filary używały swoich wyjątkowych cech do chronienia Equestrii przed zagrożeniami, a Klejnoty Harmonii dodatkowo szerzą magię przyjaźni. Tak więc prezentują się zmiany dawnych i nowych Elementów: * Rockhoof reprezentuje Element Siły, jego atrybut to łopata, a jego następczynią jest Applejack reprezentująca Element Szczerości. * Mistmane reprezentuje Element Piękna, jej atrybut to zaczarowany kwiat, a jej następczynią jest Rarity reprezentująca Element Szczodrości. * Flash Magnus reprezentuje Element Odwagi, jego atrybut to tarcza Netitus, a jego następczynią jest Rainbow Dash reprezentująca Element Lojalności. * Somnambula reprezentuje Element Nadziei, jej atrybut to szarfa, a jej następczynią jest Pinkie Pie reprezentująca Element Śmiechu. * Meadowbrook reprezentuje Element Zdrowia, jej atrybut to maska znachorki, a jej następczynią jest Fluttershy reprezentująca Element Dobroci. * Star Swirl Brodaty reprezentuje Element Magicznej Mocy, jego atrybut to księga z zaklęciami, a jego następczynią jest Twilight Sparkle reprezentująca Element Magii. Przedstawienie w serii Przyjaźń to magia, część 1 oraz część 2 thumb|Klejnoty jeszcze w postaci kamienia. thumb|Klejnoty w użyciu przez bohaterki (pierwsze użycie) Klejnoty zostają pierwszy raz wspomniane w prologu odcinka pierwszego, gdzie narrator opowiada od dwóch królewskich siostrach, wspólnie rządzących Equestrią. Alikorny - Księżniczka Celestia i Księżniczka Luna odpowiedzialne były za podnoszenie słońca i księżyca, jednak młodsza z sióstr, Luna zbuntowała się przeciwko starszej. Pewnego dnia odmówiła opuszczenia księżyca i ustąpienia miejsca nowemu dniu, a gorycz w jej sercu przemieniła ją w Nightmare Moon, która chciała by noc nad krainą panowała wiecznie. To wydarzenie zmusiło starszą, by użyła mocy Klejnotów Harmonii i wygnała Lunę na księżyc na całe 1000 lat. W prologu Klejnoty ukazane są jako kamienie szlachetne, w kolorach: czerwonym, pomarańczowym, zielonym, niebieskim, różowym oraz fioletowym. Jednak kiedy Twilight i jej przyjaciółki korzystają z nich nie ma zielonego klejnotu, pojawia się za to Czerwone jabłko, które nadawane jest Applejack. Kucyk czytający legendę, Twilight Sparkle, postanawia dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Nightmare Moon i Klejnotach Harmonii i odkrywa, że powróci ona na ziemię w "najdłuższy dzień roku tysięcznego", który nastąpi w zbliżający się dzień obchodów Letniego Święta Słońca. Wysyła list z ostrzeżeniem do Księżniczki Celestii, jednak ta w odpowiedzi każe jej "przestać czytać te zakurzone księgi" oraz wysyła ją do Ponyville, gdzie ma nadzorować przygotowania do obchodów oraz zdobyć przyjaciół. W czasie przygotowań przypadkowo nawiązuje kilka przyjaźni. Kiedy nadchodzi czas rozpoczęcia obchodów, zamiast Księżniczki Celestii w miasteczku pojawia się Nightmare Moon. Twilight wyrusza więc na poszukiwanie Klejnotów Harmonii by pokonać antagonistkę, a towarzyszą jej nowi przyjaciele. Odkrywa ona, że klejnoty znajdują się w ruinach starego zamku królewskich sióstr, który położony jest w Lesie Everfree. W czasie trwania podróży, każda z nich wykazuje się jakąś szlachetną cechą, która później okazuje się być związana z Klejnotami Harmonii. Applejack - Uczciwość thumb|120px|Klejnot Uczciwości - Applejack. Applejack reprezentuje klejnot uczciwości. Kiedy próbowała ocalić Twilight wiszącą nad przepaścią, kazała jej się puścić. Applejack zapewniała ją, że będzie bezpieczna tylko wtedy kiedy się puści i każe sobie zaufać. Twilight posłusznie wykonuje polecenie, a w połowie spadania zostaje złapana przez Rainbow Dash i Fluttershy. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z pomarańczowym klejnotem w kształcie jabłka, który przypomina jej znaczek, w prologu jest pokazany jako zielony klejnot. Jest jedynym dwukolorowym Elementem. Fluttershy - Dobroć thumb|120px|Klejnot Dobroci - Fluttershy. Fluttershy reprezentuje klejnot dobroci. Kiedy grupa napotyka w lesie rozwścieczoną Mantykorę, decydują się z nią walczyć by móc przejść dalej. Wtedy wkracza Fluttershy, która podchodzi do potwora spokojnie. Odkrywa, że w jego łapie tkwi cierń, który powoduje dyskomfort i złości Mantykorę. Fluttershy usuwa go i uspokaja bestię, tak by jej przyjaciółki mogły bez obaw przejść obok. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z różowym klejnotem w kształcie motylka, który przypomina jej znaczek, w prologu jest pokazany jako czerwony klejnot. Pinkie Pie - Śmiech thumb|120px|Klejnot Śmiechu - Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie reprezentuje klejnot śmiechu. W czasie wędrówki po ciemnym i strasznym lesie, grupa zostaje przestraszona przez drzewa z wyrzeźbionymi przerażającymi twarzami. Jednak Pinkie zamiast krzyczeć ze strachu, staje przed jednym z drzew i śmieje się, tworząc przy tym zabawne miny. Wyjaśnia, że najłatwiej jest pokonać swoje lęki śmiejąc się z nich. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z niebieskim klejnotem w kształcie balonu, który przypomina jej znaczek, Rarity - Szczodrość thumb|120px|Klejnot Szczodrości - Rarity. Rarity reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości. Po napotkaniu ekstrawaganckiego węża morskiego, zrozpaczonego po utracie jednego ze swoich wąsów, Rarity sympatyzuje się z nim. Mówi, że nie jest w stanie znieść zbrodni przeciwko dobremu stylowi i odcina sobie większą część ogona, którą oddaje wężowi jako jego wąs. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z fioletowym klejnotem kształtem przypominający diament, który przypomina jej znaczek, lecz jej znaczek to 3 niebieskie kamienie szlachetne (pot. klejnoty), w prologu jest pokazany jako różowy klejnot. Rainbow Dash - Lojalność thumb|120px|Rainbow Dash - Klejnot Lojalności Rainbow Dash reprezentuje klejnot lojalności. Kiedy kucyki dochodzą do zerwanego mostu linowego prowadzącego do ruin zamku, Rainbow przelatuje na drugą stronę przepaści, by naprawić most dla swoich przyjaciółek. Wtedy konfrontuje się z trzema mrocznymi kucykami, którzy nazywają siebie Shadowbolts. Pytają Rainbow, czy nie dołączyłaby do nich jako ich kapitan. Spełniłaby ona tym samym swoje marzenie o byciu członkinią elitarnego klubu latających, ale jednocześnie musiałaby porzucić przyjaciółki. Po namyśle Rainbow odrzuca ich propozycję i naprawia most. Jej klejnot to złoty naszyjnik z czerwonym klejnotem w kształcie pioruna, który przypomina jej znaczek. Twilight Sparkle - Magia thumb|120px|Twilight Sparkle - Klejnot Magii.Twilight Sparkle reprezentuje klejnot magii, opisany przez Discorda jako najbardziej nieuchwytny klejnot z nich wszystkich. Twilight aktywuje Klejnoty Harmonii poprzez "iskrę", która pojawiła się w niej, kiedy usłyszała swoich przyjaciół przybywających jej z pomocą. Jej klejnot to złoty diadem z różowym klejnotem w kształcie gwiazdy, który przypomina jej znaczek.. Ten klejnot był częścią korony księżniczki Twilight SparkleWspomniane w filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Powrót do harmonii, część 1 oraz część 2 Księżniczka Celestia mówi Twilight i jej przyjaciółkom w "Powrót do harmonii", że ona i jej siostra Luna użyły niegdyś mocy Klejnotów Harmonii by pokonać Discorda zamieniając go w kamień oraz przywrócić porządek i równowagę w Equestrii. Mówi też, że skoro ona i jej siostra nie są już połączone z klejnotami, to Discord zdołał się wydostać i znów sieje chaos w krainie. Celestia przechowuje klejnoty w swoim zamku, w magicznej komorze, która otworzyć może tylko i wyłącznie ona, ale mimo to odkrywa, że klejnoty zniknęły. Discord ujawnia miejsce ukrycia klejnotów w formie zagadki, a Twilight i reszta muszą grać w jego grę by je odzyskać. Discord podstępnie sprawia, że bohaterki zaczynają zachowywać się przeciwnie do swojego klejnotu, co powoduje, że po ich odnalezieniu nie są w stanie z nich korzystać. Po nieudanej próbie pokonania Discorda, Twilight zamierza się poddać i staje się przeciwna wobec swego klejnotu. Wtedy Celestia odsyła jej z powrotem wszystkie napisane przez nią raporty o przyjaźni. Twilight czyta je i postanawia, że nie zrezygnuje, a następnie używa zaklęcia pamięci by przywrócić swoje przyjaciółki do ich pierwotnych stanów. Później wszystkie konfrontują się z Discordem i tym razem z powodzeniem używają mocy Klejnotów Harmonii, by znowu zamienić go w kamień i przywrócić ich świat do poprzedniego stanu. Luna odmieniona Klejnoty Harmonii zostają wspomniane przez Twilight Sparkle gdy mówi Spike'owi że Księżniczka Luna stała się dobra dzięki mocy Klejnotów Harmonii. Sprawiły one, że jej zła strona zniknęła. Tajemnica nadmiaru Gdy Spike zabierał różne rzeczy można było zauważyć, że zabrał coś przypominającego Klejnoty Harmonii jeszcze w postaci kamiennych kul. thumb|Duży Spike i Twilight leżąca na globusie. Ślub w Canterlocie Klejnoty Harmonii ponownie zostają wspominane w finale sezonu drugiego, dwuczęściowym odcinku "Ślub w Canterlocie". Po przegranej walce z Królową Chrysalis Księżniczka Celestia wysyła główne bohaterki po Klejnoty Harmonii, aby te pokonały armię podmieńców. Pomimo wysiłku nie są w stanie się do nich dostać i pokonać licznej armii Królowej. W efekcie podmieńce zostają usunięte z Canterlotu za pomocą siły miłości Shining Armora i Księżniczki Cadance, a nie tak jak zwykle - przez Klejnoty. Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy thumb|Posąg Discorda i przyjaciółki gotowe do odczarowania go.W tym odcinku główne bohaterki używają Klejnotów, by uwolnić i poddać resocjalizacji Discorda. Księżniczka Celestia przyjeżdża do Ponyville razem z posągiem Discorda i Klejnotami, na które rzuciła czar ochronny, by złośliwy pan chaosu nie mógł ich znów ukryć. Gdy Discord zostaje uwolniony, Twilight apeluje do przyjaciółek, by te nie zdejmowały swoich Klejnotów do odwołania oraz mówi, że gdyby Discord znów zaczął siać chaos, zmienią go z powrotem w kamień. W wyniku zdarzeń, mających miejsce w odcinku, Fluttershy obiecuje Discordowi, że nigdy nie użyje swojego Klejnotu przeciwko niemu, ponieważ są przyjaciółmi. Ten zaś wyśmiewa ją, lecz w końcu zaczyna rozumieć, że przyjaźń z nieśmiałym pegazem jest dla niego naprawdę ważna i decyduje się zostać posłusznym księżniczce. Natomiast Celestia mówi Twilight, żeby schowała Klejnoty u siebie "na wszelki wypadek". Kryształowe Królestwo W przeszłości Luna i Celestia użyły Klejnotów Harmonii, by pokonać złego władcę Kryształowego Królestwa. Sposób na zaklęcie thumb|Z jednej na drugą przenosi się los, a przeznaczenie w pojedynkę się wypełni. Klejnoty Harmonii występują wiele razy w tym odcinku. Twilight Sparkle przez przypadek rzuca niedokończone zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego, zmieniając znaczki i przeznaczenia bohaterek. Aby to naprawić, Twilight musiała przypomnieć kim są naprawdę i do czego mają talent. Kiedy Twilight skończyła pisać zaklęcie, klejnoty wystrzeliły w nią magiczną mocą, prowadząc ją do dziwnego miejsca. Spotkała tam Celestię, która oznajmiła jej, że dokańczając zaklęcie, spełniła swoje przeznaczenie. Potem wraca do Ponyville, lecz jako alikorn. Podczas koronacji Twilight na księżniczkę, jej korona (a dokładniej diadem) przypomina jej znaczek. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle thumb|right|Drzewo Harmonii w całości W "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle", Twilight, widząc chaos w Ponyville, bierze Klejnoty, które następnie zostają uruchomione na rynku. Tam pojawia się Discord, oskarżony o całe przedsięwzięcie. Oczywiście draconequus wypiera się wszystkich zarzutów. Rainbow Dash, Rarity i Applejack już uruchamiają Elementy, by zamienić powtórnie Discorda w kamień, lecz Fluttershy podaje opcję, że pan chaosu może mówić prawdę. Przyjaciółki zgadzają się. Nadchodzi Zecora. Discord nakazuje przyjaciółkom, by te poszły do niej. Okazuje się, że Zecora musiała się wyprowadzić. Daje ona Twilight eliksir, który zasilany alikornową magią pokazuje rozwiązanie. Twilight Sparkle używa magii, i przenosi się w przeszłość. Widzi Lunę, która się zbuntowała i zamieniła w Nightmare Moon. Wtedy Celestia wyjmuje Elementy i używa ich, by pokonać siostrę i zesłać ją na Księżyc. Następna scena przedstawia Discorda, w chwili pierwszego pokonania Klejnotami Harmonii. Później, możemy zobaczyć siostry, które wyjmują Elementy z Drzewa Harmonii. Według Celestii, drzewo ma moc nawet bez Klejnotów. Następnie, przyjaciółki odnajdują wyżej wspomniane drzewo i zawieszają na nim Elementy. W ten sposób aktywują moc, która niszczy czarne chwasty oraz uwalnia Księżniczkę Celestię i Lunę. Pod koniec odcinka, drzewko wypuszcza pęd, z którego ostatecznie wychodzi tajemnicza szkatułka na sześć kluczy. Ciekawostki *Kiedy Discord zahipnotyzował Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Rarity, zaczęły one wykazywać odwrotne cechy charakteru, niż te, które reprezentują ich Klejnoty Harmonii. *Zaklęcie Star Swirla Brodatego powoduje, że Klejnoty Harmonii mieszają się i wskutek tego kucykom zamieniają się znaczki i ich przeznaczenia oraz zapominają chwile z przeszłości i co robiły naprawdę. Widać to po tym co mówi Rarity Nie wiem o co ci chodzi Twilight, robię to co robiłam przez całe moje życie oraz po odpowiedziach mane5 na uwagi Twilight typu: Rainbow Dash pomóż Rarity z pogodą! *Jak widać, to Nightmare Moon sama pomogła bohaterkom pokonać samą siebie, zastawiając pułapki. *Na karcie kolekcjonerskiej widnieje informacja, że Księżniczka Cadance (Księżniczka Mi Amore Cadenza) reprezentuje klejnot miłości. *Gdy pokonywano Discorda powstał wybuch podobny do Ponaddźwiękowego Bum. *Klejnoty Harmonii prawdopodobnie były znalezione przez dwie współwładczynie Equestrii na Drzewie Harmonii, co wspomina Twilight stojąc przed drzewem. * Zanim Lauren Faust wymyśliła Klejnot Szczodrości chciała, by Rarity reprezentowała "Klejnot Inspiracji" ponieważ "jest artystką, ale inni stwierdzili, że jest to zbyt skomplikowane, szczególnie dla dzieci".Brandon T. Snider, „The Elements of Harmony: the Official Guidebook”, wydawnictwo: Little, Brown and Company, Nowy Jork/Boston 2013, ISBN 978-0-316-24754-2 * Klejnot należący do Rarity (szczodrość) jest bardzo podobny a wręcz identyczny do klejnotu na opasce na szyi oraz koronie księżniczki Celestii Galeria de:Die Elemente der Harmonie en:Elements of Harmony es:Elementos de la Armonía pt:Os Elementos da Harmonia ru:Элементы гармонии sv:Harmonins element Kategoria:Kultura Kategoria:Przedmioty